30 day OTP porn challenge
by Yeah-um-no
Summary: What it says in the title. OTP: Frostiron I'm currently working on longer fic which will have sexytimes so I figured I could do with the practice. (list inside of upcoming days)
1. Day 1: naked cuddles

List of upcoming days:

Cuddles (naked)  
Kissing (naked)  
First time  
Masturbation  
Blow job  
Bondage  
Dressed  
Gender swap  
Against the wall  
Doggy Style  
Dom/sub  
Fingering  
Rimming  
69  
Sweet/ passionate  
In public place  
On floor  
Morning lazy sex  
Outdoors  
Getting caught  
Shower sex  
On the desk  
New position (double penetration)  
Something goes wrong  
With toys  
Spanking  
Rough sex  
Role play  
With food  
Your choice

Tony just cannot believe the day he has had. He was woken, first thing that morning, because hey 11:54am still counted as morning, by Fury's alarm. DOOM had decided to unleash his newest upgrade of doombots on the city. He had had to spend two hours out in the streets, tearing of heads and trying to contain the madness the robots had unleashed. Even if he had a super-suit Tony was no super himself, unless it was a matter of intelligence.

His bruised and not yet fed body was then herded into a lab where Fury gave him on of SHIELD's sorry excuses for a sandwich and a cup of coffee, not letting the engineer/mechanic out until he found some useful information on the inner workings of doom's minions.

Luckily for him, finally being set free from Fury's grasp he wondered home for a nap and some proper food. Pepper had had other plans. Tony was harassed into joining one of those stupid board meetings, it was very rare for him to ever attend and so now that he deigned to show his face, all eyes and questions were directed toward him.

He had had to spend another two and a half hours answering questions from snooty men and women in suits, trying to make his life a living hell. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

Eventually the old farts decided they had had their fair share, it took them long enough. Thought, Tony supposed, if he attended the meetings more, they wouldn't be so desperate to keep him for so long. It was unheard of that the billionaire attend two meetings in the span of ten months, maybe he should try to lower it to six months instead.

Right now, however, all he wanted to do was sink back onto his bed, buried in the silken sheets and sleep for the next few days. He would go into a short term hibernation to gather back his strength. It was a wonder to him that he was still standing at all.

Loki had other plans. Jarvis had given him warning that his lover was on his way, exhausted out of his mind and ready for a sleep, but that did not deter the trickster. He had been very much in the mood for morning sex and he had been robbed by that idiot Victor, he and his futile plans to take over the world, much like Loki had wanted to previously. Loki now had every faith in the man he shared a bed with, Dr. DOOM would never see any of his plans come to fruition.

Despite his morning disappointment, Loki was determined to have mind-blowing sex with the man as soon as he got home. He was already ready, pre-prepped and everything, all he needed now was for the elevator to arrive and Tony to come claim his prize.

The doors pinged open and Tony stood, momentarily shocked by the sight before him. The God of Mischief, in lacy green panties, his erection obvious and straining against the material.

"Mmm, Tony there you are. I've been waiting for you." the god purred as he stalked forward, like a predator closing in on it's prey. Loki took ahold of the mans shirt, pulling him in for a kiss as he moved them into the bedroom. Tony's hands were resting on the trickster's sides as the god tried to strip him off, clothes thrown haphazardly around, shirt on the sofa, jeans by the tv. His underwear was found the next morning hanging off of a potted plant.

Tony, too exhausted himself to do much, went along with it all, putting his energy into the kiss and keeping upright as he walked. Loki lead him towards the bed, pushing him down softly and he landed with a small 'oof'.

"I've been waiting for you all day, Anthony. Feeling so hot and bothered like this," he gestured down to his still clothed erection. Tony gave a sloppy smile and ran his hands down his lover's sides, slipping off the green lace as they descended. Loki gave him a coy smile and attacked his mouth again.

He moved lower, littering kisses along the man's chest and shoulders, moving slowly downwards to his ultimate goal. Loki lifted his head so that Tony could stare into his eyes as the god swallowed him whole, only...

He was asleep. His eyes were closed, his breathing slowed. By the Norns this was frustrating!

Loki was this close to slapping the man awake, only when he looked down at the sleeping form he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and happy he looked, mind you anyone would look happy if Loki Silvertongue was about to go down on you.

Well, Jarvis had warned him. Loki rolled his eyes, he supposed he could wait until morning. He had wanted morning sex after all. Sliding the sheets over the two of them Loki settled down next to his mortal, ready to fall asleep. A smile taking over his face as the man snuggled into his side as he slept.

**AN: as it says on list, the last day will be a kink of your choosing. if you have any ideas you are welcome to suggest them in ****reviews or PMs. Any advice or constructive criticism is welcome :) **

**thanks for reading. **


	2. Day 2: naked kissing

**So this happens right after the first chapter, sometimes chapter will be related but not all of them will be. **

Tony woke slowly, his eyes blinking as they adjusted to the morning light. He felt a huff of breath by his ear, turning slightly, trying not to move to much. Tony came face to face with his trickster. His face split into a large smile, Loki looked so cute in the mornings.

Waking up properly, Tony became more aware of how the two of them lay. Loki's legs were wrapped around his, his arms hugging his torso tightly. Loki's head was resting on the pillow next to his though his eyes, should they have been opened, would be trained onto his arc reactor. During the night Loki always seemed to have his attention trained on the faint glow that emanated from his chest.

Tony had thought it was sweet at first, he thought perhaps Loki had a fixation with it because it was new tech, something he didn't understand and so he would watch it trying to figure it out. Then after he had explained it and Loki continued to stare he found it a little bit disconcerting.

Once he had to go across the atlantic for some event or interview or some other such and afterwards he fell into bed with his Italian suit still on. He woke up to Loki half panicked tearing the expensive shirt of and frantically searching for the light. It had taken him a while to calm Loki down and afterwards he had found out that Loki was absolutely terrified of the dark, his trip through the void had left him mentally scarred. At night the arc reactor would serve to sooth his fears, all other night lights were too dark or too bright.

The faint blue-ish glow would serve to reassure the man that he was indeed safe on Midgard and to comfort him in the knowledge that Tony was there by his side.

"Would you kindly cease your staring?" the god mumbled, still half sleeping.  
"Hey, you were supposed to be asleep." Tony smiled back.

The god opened one eye and returned the smile. "Well, now that we are both awake I can think of something better to do than simply ogle the other."  
"Oh, and what might that be?" Tony asked, knowingly.  
"The very same thing we had started last night before you fell asleep on me." the god replied, giving him a glare.

Tony groaned, did he really fall asleep? Before sex?  
"Im so sorry, babe. I had the longest day yesterday, I was just so tired and I-" his apology cut short by Loki's mouth on his.

Tony smiled and pressed into the kiss, his tongue peeking out to lick around the outline of Loki's smooth lips. Loki's own tongue pushed out, slinking into Tony's mouth to lick the roof of his mouth in the way that he knew would get Tony in the mood.

As he had predicted, Tony moaned into the kiss, pressing his hips up, rubbing his half-hard against Loki's making the god moan in turn. His hands stroked up and down the pale torso, memorising the move of the lithe god's muscles under his fingertips.

Breaking the ever deepening kiss so that they might come up to breath, Tony and Loki let smug grins creep onto their faces before they crashed back together. This time all of the slow passion had been left behind to be replaced by all teeth and tongue. The slowness of their limbs gone to be replaced by a burning need.

Tony stared into the lust blown eyes of the god as he straddled him, leaning down for one more kiss before they progressed to something more.

"BROTHER! MAN OF IRON!" Thor bellowed, bursting into the room. "Come and join us as we break our fast! The Captain has made the most delicious pancakes you have ever tasted!"

Tony dropped his head on Loki's shoulder in defeat, the god beneath him letting out a groan of frustration. "THOR, I have told you before, knock before entering our chambers!" the younger god scolded. By that time though the thunderer had long gone, choosing instead to go back for what could have been seconds, could have been fifths of pancakes. Who knew with his appetite.

**please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks to all those who followed/favorited ;)**


	3. Day 3: First time

**Ooops. I'm posting this so late it's almost day four :-/ well I guess that's what you get when you decide to do one of these challenges right as school starts up again. **

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

"Ready?" Loki asked looking into the uncertain chocolate brown eyes below him.  
Tony took in a deep breath and cursed Clint for having kickstarted all this.

~

Loki and Tony had just surfaced from a rather passionate roll around the sheets. Tony had always been so proud of they way he could make the god scream and moan, especially since he had been, by all previous accounts, a very quiet lover.

When Thor had had the misfortune of arriving at the tower during one of their tryst he had been extremely worried about his brother's screams. He had burst into the room, Mjolnir at the ready, expecting some sort of twisted torture scene. What he had found left him no less scared as it would have been had his predictions been correct.

The Avengers had gotten used to it by now, they would either leave the tower, move a few floors down or turn up the tv and watch a really loud action movie. This time however it was just the two assassins who had been there, their arrival perfectly timed to heard the big finish. The purpose of their visit was one of Fury's paranoid checkups the director was ever suspicious of the young god and would be constantly expecting a report of Tony's throat having been slit in the night.

The assassins, deep in conversation had not heard the couple's exit from their bedroom.

"Please, Stark would never agree to that kind of submission. He always has to be in control." said the russian.  
"No way Nat, Im telling you, Loki's whole 'kneel before me' thing wasn't just part of his take over the world plan. He is way to stuck up and full of himself, even more so than Tony. Stark is the one who bottoms." argues Clint.  
"Yeah, right." she scoffed, pointing out flaws in the archer's arguments and moving on to what she believed to be the case.

Tony and Loki stood slightly shocked at the conversation they were overhearing. Loki had a smug smile on his face, Tony however was looking a little miffed.  
"Clint couldn't be more wrong, no way I'd bottom." he huffed. "Never bottomed in my life." he muttered turning away towards the kitchen to get himself a post-coital snack.

Loki however had not let that comment go, he was determined to get the genius to submit to him. After a few hours of listening to him weave words and give not so subtle and quite exciting arguments, Tony reluctantly agreed.

That evening Loki had taken him to their room, leading the way and carefully stripping him down. He placed tender kisses over all of the skin he exposed.

Tony huffed, "Im not some blushing virgin. You don't have to treat me like I'm gonna break any second now."  
Loki stopped his fingers, looking up at his lover. "Do you want to stop?" he asked.  
Tony shook his head. "Then trust me to take care of you. I want this to be a good memory."

Loki continued too strip him but he stopped the worshipping, instead he chose to only kiss Tony's lips. Laying the man down on the bed, Loki moved Tony so that his head rested upon a pillow and he would be in a comfortable position.

Tony fidgeted nervously as Loki leant over to grab the lube from their nightstand, he had agreed to this after all and if the way Loki had screamed earlier meant anything, bottoming could be enjoyable, right?

Loki could sense his nervousness and reassured him with soothing words. He popped off the cap and coated three fingers in the sweet smelling substance. Tony's breath hitched as he saw the fingers descend to where his puckered entrance lay waiting. At first the fingers simply circled his hole, massaging the outer muscle.

"I need you to relax," Loki soothed "we don't want this to hurt, do we?" he asked leaning down for another kiss. Tony's heartbeat increased, he tried to relax, he really did but he had never done this before. Not even anything close to it. Tony was always in charge, always the one who would be in control of everything.

Loki's mouth left his, moving lower to suck on one of his nipples, his teeth gently scraping against it then suddenly clamping down.  
"Ah!" came Tony's surprised exclamation.  
"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Loki asked. It was only then that Tony noticed the slight uncomfortableness of Loki's finger in his ass. Loki started slow, pulling it in and out, moving on to the next nipple as he added another finger. Tony squirmed a little as Loki scissored them, stretching him open.

The third finger made Tony moan, he felt so full the sensation of the fingers pulling out of him and pushing back in made his skin prickle with delight and his toes curl. The god leaned down sucking onto his neck, leaving a purple bruise.

"You're mine. My mortal, spread out and waiting for me." he murmured huskily into Tony's skin.  
"Yes, yes. All yours. Take me Loki, I want you." he could hardly believe the words as the came out of his mouth. It was true though, he was achingly hard and needed his release, the feel of Loki's fingers just wasn't enough.

The god got the lube, opening it once more and pulling his fingers out of the man below him. The billionaire moan at the loss, missing the 'full' feeling he had had moments ago.  
Loki poured out the lube and coated himself with it, Tony took a moment to breath and he looked down just as Loki put back the small pink bottle.

Holy fuck, Loki was hung. He had known that before but when had had seriously thought about this? Like how had he ever expected that to fit inside of him?

Loki got into position, Tony could feel the god's head pressing at his entrance. It made him panic at the feel of its size against him. Loki could sense his panic as he leaned over his mortal. He took the man's legs and hooked his ankles behind his back. Then Loki moved up, placing his hands on either side of Tony's head.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.  
Tony nodded. "I need you to say it."  
"I trust you Loki, I can do this." he breathed, still not 100% sure of himself.  
"Ready?"  
Breath in, and out.  
"Do it"

Loki slowly moved forwards, pressing into the man. Tony's breath caught, and he had thought he felt full before.  
"Breathe, darling. You need to breath."  
Tony drew in a huge breath and squeezed his eyes shut as Loki pushed in all the way. He felt like he was about to be split in half, Loki was so big and he could feel the muscles stretching around him as he moved.

They remained still for a moment, Loki to wait for Tony's go ahead and Tony to wait for his breath to come back. Finally Tony lifted his hips slightly, pressing his ankles against Loki's lower back as a signal to move. Loki took that as all the incentive he needed before pulling out and plunging back in, stealing Tony's breath once more.

The god began to set an even pace, pulling out and pushing back in. Tony could feel himself grow impossibly harder at the sensation, needing desperately to get off. He moaned his encouragement to Loki, pulling the god down for a kiss. the pace stuttered slightly as Loki was taken by surprise at the action. He reached his arms under Tony's buttocks, raising them up as he pushed in, finding an easier and more fluid motion with the adjusted angle.

Loki had also happened to have found the man's prostate. Tony's hips bucked upwards and a scream tore from his mouth. Loki smirked at the reaction and aimed his every thrust onto that spot. Tony was going wild with ecstasy, he cried out and moaned for more.

"Harder Loki! Har- oh fuck"

Loki rutted into him, admittedly all that previous slow grace had gone from his movements, Instead his only focus was chasing his own release and hitting hard onto Tony's prostate to ensure his.

Tony was so lost in the movements he hardly felt as Loki's hot come spurted out into him, he focused solely on his own pleasure that followed soon after Loki's own. The god continued his relentless pace, riding them both through their orgasms.

As Loki collapsed into a heap on top of Tony the man let out a small bubble of laughter.  
"I cant believe what I've been missing out on."  
Loki gave a small chuckle and kissed his cheek lovingly. The pair lay there in their afterglow, their limbs too heavy to move.

"See? I told you he bottomed!" came Clint's triumphant cry.  
Tony sat up quickly, resulting in a dull ached coming from where he and Loki were still joined, he looked on on horror as he saw that Clint, Nat and the Captain standing in his doorway.

Clint was smiling smugly and the Russian spy simply looked bored, Steve was blushing like a school girl before slamming the door shut.  
For fuck's sake! Tony thought to himself, his first time bottoming and now is when they choose to barge in unannounced? He falls back onto the pillows with an annoyed huff as he feels Loki's body shake with silent laughter.


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

Tony Stark was bored.

Bored and horny.

Normally when Tony was overcome by one of these, he would seek out his Asgardians lover, for the purpose of sex, witty banter, intellectual conversation or another of one of the couple's favourite pastimes.

Right now his Asgardians lover was somewhat unavailable due to him, in fact being in Asgard. luckily for Tony, this wasn't the first time he had been bored and horny at out of reach of the God of Mischief. In a previous instance he had, along with the help of his trusty and discreet AI, edited a video compilation of one of his deepest, most buried kinks.

Tony loved the Power-hungry Loki. His speech in Stuttgart, along with a few others about how mortals should kneel, craving subjugation etc etc were completely insane and off the mark, but extremely arousing. Tony had been very glad that he had a metal suit on and not spandex like the good ol' Captain or else everyone would have had to bear witness to his raging hard-on.

The video, locked in some of the deepest, darkest most secure of Stark's files was only ever viewed by him. None other than Jarvis knew of it's existence and Tony went to great measures to keep it that way. He seriously didn't need to have another thing Loki could hold over his head and was in no mood to ever be kink-shamed by his friends.

The video itself had had some of the finest editing, using all sorts of footage. Some from security cameras, some from Shield's files, some from Stark towers even. It had different audio files that had been pasted together perfectly to make it sound so so fluid and natural. The sharp edges of Loki's voice and the confidence of his tone always sent chills down the engineer's spine.

After a quick check-up from Jarvis, making sure that there was no one in the tower to interrupt, no villains that would pop up and ruin his alone time, no idiot-spur-of-the-moment thing that Tony had done recently to warrant a call from the director, did he decide it was O.K.

He settled onto his bed, legs spread, pants down, hand ready of action as Jarvis prepared the video and lowered the screen in front of the bed.

Tony smirked slightly as Loki's face appeared on screen, god he was so lucky to be with Loki, the man was sexy beyond belief.

"It is the unspoken rule of humanity, you crave subjugation." came the smooth and commanding voice. A tingle of want shivering down Tony's spine.

He moved his hand up and down, stroking himself as his eyes stared longingly at the screen. He wanted nothing more right now than for Loki to be here, saying these things to him, only to him. He would gladly kneel for this god.

Tony could feel the pressure start to grow, his orgasm not too far off but he needn't rush this. he could have all the time to himself, imagining different scenarios were Loki would take full control, where he would use Tony, he would subjugate and defile him.

It would all be safe and consensual, of course, it might border on the sane and insane, but Tony liked it that way. He and Loki could be slow, could be passionate and caring but the both of them knew that their preferences, what really got them off fast, was when they were a little bit rough. Tony had noticed Loki to be a little bit possessive and it would sometimes show in the way he would bite and mark, claiming Tony in some of their more energetic sessions. The god would often call out 'mine' or 'my mortal' when he was in a particularly possessive mood.

A moan made its way past his lips as a certain desperation for release took over. Tony was no longer under control of his own body as it moved independently to chase it's end goal. Holding back and taking it slow were no longer options as his hips thrust forward and his moans grew louder and more desperate.

Thinking back to the first time Loki had taken him sent a bolt of white hot pleasure down Tony's back. His toes curled in pleasure and his breathing hitched.

Tony's hand was moving fast now, his cock was ridged and aching, a few drops of pre-come leaking out of the tip. he moaned as he picked up even more speed, chafing his skin a little but the small pain only added to the immense pleasure. The end of the video was nearing and so was Tony's orgasm.

He knew his end would come at the same moment on the video as when Loki took hold of him by his neck (footage from the invasion) and the audio called out in a calm tone that oozed authority and a hint of anger: "You will do as I say this instant or face the consequences." (that part had come from when Tony had been injured and drinking while on meds had been severely discouraged, Loki was the only one who could actually stop him from his daily glass)

Nevertheless, those two instances combined gave the ultimately perfect picture of the kind of dominance Tony secretly craved from his partner and he would be all to willing to submit. With a strangled cry, Tony felt the heat overwhelming him and the pleasure built to such a crescendo that he could not help but close his eyes to the blinding feeling as he spilt himself all over his hand and onto the sheets.

Tony could only lay there half dazzled at the force of that orgasm, his body refused to cooperate and he had no choice but to lay there until he could see straight and breath normally. Once he was once more able to use all of his faculties, Tony ordered Jarvis to get one of his various robots to come change the sheets, to put back the screen and to bury the video once more.

Loki would be back by late evening, he had said, so Tony had at least three hours till he came back. that was plenty time for a long shower and a muck about in his labs until he could fall back into bed with the real deal.

As Tony made his way to the bathroom Loki smirked from his hide-out. Having come home early to those sounds he had feared his lover to be cheating on him, using an invisibility spell to find out who the little harlot was. He had been very surprised by what he had seen, not to mention his own little (well he could hardly call it little) problem in his own very tight pants now.

So Tony like his possessive, dominant side huh? that would be very useful information to file away for a later date.

**Tell me what you think and I'll give you internet cookies ;)**


	5. Day 5: Blow jobs

Steve sat and debated. he didn't want to go out exploring alone and they were all friends here, right? And its not like it was back in the forties, men sleeping with other men was not a taboo as it was back then. Even so Steve wouldn't have had much of a problem with it back then. It's just acknowledging the relationship and actually seeing it in action were two completely different things. His embarrassment over what he had seen had yet to fade, even if the others made nothing of it.

Still, he was new to this century, he needed help and guidance and he would soon get lost if he didn't have some sort of guidance. Thor was just about as lost as he was so he couldn't seek out help there, Clint and Nat were almost always on a mission and Bruce often kept busy in the labs or volunteering at one of the hospitals nearby. And who was Captain America to stop that?

The only one left was Tony, besides the man seemed to constantly have time on his hands, the way he would lounge about playing on his Starkpad (Tony would correct him in saying he was working on new suit prototypes but that still just sounded like play to Steve).

Sitting in the kitchen munching on an apple, doing rough sketches of fruit (ugh so stereotypical) was where he saw the man and finally plucked up the courage to ask him.

"Hey there, Capsical," he called out cheerily as he glided in with he usual confident strut.  
"Hey, Tony." come on, get over yourself, your the only one who's embarrassed here!  
"Um, actually...well i was just wondering of maybe you could help-uh show me around a bit? I mean you don't have to or anything, its just... I'm still not completely familiar with New York nowadays and since you know your way around, well everywhere-"  
"Wow. You are never going to get a girlfriend." he replied bluntly.

Steve just kind of deflated. Well he could admit it was a bit long-winded and not exactly the most comprehensible conversation he'd had. He had to admit though, it did help for Tony to make light of it, as if it was no big deal, he was good that way. Tony had agreed to take him out the very next day, he was apparently going to get shown the best cafés, the best restaurants, Tony offered to give him a crash course on modern tech and then take him to a bar or nightclub and be his wingman.

Steve had thanked him profusely as he was wont to do, insisting that the wingman-ship would not be needed, however as much as he protested, Tony would vehemently insist it was a crucial part of his integration into modern society.

-0-

Tony was all fucked-out, he was tired and panting, post orgasmic bliss still hazing his thoughts. Loki was just the same beside him, grinning widely at his lover. They had just finished up on some wild and exhausting sex that would soon have the both of them falling into the clutches of sleep.

Loki hummed sounding extremely satisfied. "Perhaps tomorrow, you could take the day off of work and we could spend the entire time on this bed." he mused.  
Tony scoffed "Only the bed? I feel you may be limiting us somewhat there."  
Loki just gave a predatory grin, "Please Tony, i have lived for thousands of years, I know enough things we could do on this bed, it would take us a year before the list was done."  
Tony chuckled as they sidled up close to one another, falling into an embrace as the drifted off into sleep.

Loki woke up the next morning to find his lover getting dressed, thoroughly confusing him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Gotta get ready if we're gonna do all I promised." came the reply as Tony tugged on his jeans. Now that was just doubly confusing seeing as that would entail no clothes, unless...  
"I thought we were gong to stay in bed all day?" he asked, more than a little disappointed.  
"Yeah, right. That was a joke." Tony brushed it off. By the pointed stare he was receiving, Loki signalled it was not any kind of jest. "Oh, come on, babe. Don't be like that. I promised Steve i would take him out today, he needs to see the best parts of this town and how is he gonna know where to get the best hotdogs and where to get food poisoning?"  
"You would chose Captain America over me?" Loki felt insulted now.  
"Loki." Tony said sternly. "I'm not, trust me i know how much it sucks to be put to one side for the great and wonderful Captain, I just promised him first. We'll stay in bed all day tomorrow, okay?" he gave the trickster a light peck before rushing out the door.

Loki would show him, no one would deprive him of his entertainment.

-0-

They are both laughing as they are seated at the table for their lunch. It's a cute little café a little way away from some of the more frequented streets but it had the best paninis in New York. The two had got one of the tables at the back, where there would be fewer people who may come and interrupt.

They both carried a few bags with them, Tony had insisted upon Steve some newer stylish clothes and in revenge Steve had made him by the Captain America onesie (Steve has already got an Ironman one from his birthday).

They both chatted amicably as they fluttered through the menu, their day hadn't be half bad and Tony could envision it happening again, not like in a date way but in a new best friend way. Tony smiled to himself as he thought about having the great Captain for a best friend. His smile soon dropped as he felt something at his crotch.

God, Steve hadn't misinterpreted this had he? No, Steve was chatting on oblivious, anyway the guy had been way too shy and embarrassed around him after having caught him and Loki in bed. He was way too prudish to be so forward, especially in such a public place.

Tony nudged his fork with his elbow, making it fall to the floor. He bent down to pick it up moving low enough to sneak a peek at who was there and tell them to scram.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Loki keeling on the floor before him. The god was pressing up against the billionaire's crotch which was slowly beginning to react to the attention.

"My turn for some fun." The god whispered, putting a finger over his lips.  
"Tony? You okay?" Steve asked.  
Tony shot up faster than he though was possible. "Yep. Fine." He replied curtly, giving a reassuring smile and prompting the man to keep going with his story.

Meanwhile, under the table Loki was unzipping his pants and shuffling them down as best he could. Tony was trying desperately to keep his breath under check and keep his features normal as the god proceeded to stroke him through his underwear.

The waiter came to take their orders and just as Tony was about to chose his he felt his boxers being moved to release his rock hard cock. He had to clear his throat and start again.

"I'll have the AH, *cough* the um Chicken Saltimbocca-aaa." God he sounded ridiculous but right now Loki was teasing his cock with gentle licks and kisses.  
The waiter just nodded and left, glancing over his shoulder with a strange look. Tony turned his attention to the plate in front of him. That was a nice plate, an amazing plate, just like the amazing mouth around his co- no focus on the plate. Nice plate.

"Tony? Are you alright?" came Steve's concerned question.  
Tony looked up, frankly he was surprised by the interruption, almost like the surprise blow job had made him completely forget about everything else that was going on around him.  
"I'm great, seriously. Perfect." that last part started off as a reassurance but quickly turned into praise for the long lick Loki gave while moving his hand up and down, stroking Tony.

Loki really did have a silvertongue and Tony would have made comment about it if not for 1- the fact that all of his jokes have probably already been said and 2- Captain America was still sitting across from him. None of that seemed to have any effect on Loki, however as the god began to swallow down more and more of the genius's member.

Tony was trying his damned hardest not to start moaning aloud or to thrust his hips forwards into that delicious wet heat. It wouldn't look weird if his started thrusting would it? He wanted to so bad, he wanted to grab onto Loki's head and face fuck him into oblivion. right now he had to settle for encouraging nods at his lunch partner as his hand slipped under the table and into raven locks.

Tony's hand fisted into Loki's long hair and began to move the trickster at his own pace. The god didn't seem to mind too much, continuing his ministrations, massaging that spot right under the head with his tongue Tony's grip in his hair became all the more tighter, making the trickster smile around his dick. Loki lightly scraped his teeth along the shaft making Tony's mind fog and his intellectual thoughts had long since gone out the window.

Just then the waiter came back with their lunches, pausing to give Tony an odd look again. Tony simply gave a polite smile and untangled his hand from Loki's hair, much to his regret. Only now the food in front of him did he realise how starved he was, picking up his sandwich he made for a bite.

Just at the same moment under the table, Loki began to deep throat him like a professional. Tony's teeth clenched down automatically, trying to hold in the scream he was about to unleash. Instead the sound came out as a moan around the food. Steve smiled at him from across the table.

"Wow Tony, if you were so starving I would have made us stop long ago."  
Tony tried to chew his food normally, swallowing it down along with all the noises he refused to make in public.  
"This food is just so good," he said breathlessly. Steve laughed as though Tony was making a joke and was not about to come down the god's throat.

Loki could feel his orgasm coming and decided that he had tortured the man enough. He brought up his other hand, using it to massage Tony's balls lightly while swallowing around Tony's cock, with just enough pressure to-

"MMMfffgh." Well that was a new sound.  
Tony's mouthful of panini was the only thing that may have saved his dignity. Tony had done a lot of kinky and depraved things (still had some that were just too far out there to admit to) but he would never get over the fact that he just came in the god of mischief's mouth in the middle of lunch in a cafe with Steve Rodgers across from him. File that away for his 'alone time' memories to get off to.

However even if he hadn't screamed per-say he had made a strange enough sound to make Steve worry for his sanity. Quickly swallowing, something that he noticed Loki was doing too, he explained; "I just bit my tongue,"

He gave a sheepish smile to which Steve returned a dashing one of his own before the super soldier excused himself to the bathroom. Tony took this opportunity to look back under the table, sure enough, there Loki was looking utterly happy and quite self-satisfied. his hair was a bit of a mess where Tony had ruffled it and he had a trail of come from his lips to his chin, but the triumph on his face was evident.

"I am going to make you fucking pay, oh so dearly for this you know. You almost fucking ruined our lunch."

The trickster paid the threat no mind, choosing to wink, and then wink out of existence. As the captain came back from the restrooms he could have sworn he heard Tony mutter about 'stupid gods and their teleporting skills'.


	6. Day 6: Bondage

Tony smiled wickedly at the form in front of him, Loki was on his knees, arms bound behind his back at the wrist and elbow and gag in place. The trickster was stark naked and very aroused. His red flushed cock stood proud and wanting, begging for some kind of friction but none was about to come forth.

The sight of this god, bound and tied, waiting for him made Tony's own cock jump up. he stroked down the trickster's neck, brushing some hair out of his face. Loki trembled at the touch, his breathing laboured.

"You should know better than to think you could get away with what you did the other day scot free." he growled by the god's ear, making Loki shiver again.  
"What's the matter? You cold?" he teased, the fire in his eyes unmistakeable.

Loki looked at him pleadingly, not able to say anything around the gag, all he could do was let out a short whine moving his hips to try and lean back into Tony.

"Ahahah." the man scolded, pushing Tony back into an upright position. His hand was warm on Loki's back, and Loki struggled to keep still as Tony oh-so-gently brushed it down to the crack of his ass before it disappeared once more.

The god whined again, he was so horny right now he could probably come from a single touch by now. Still the man wanted to draw this out, make him wait. Punish him for his little bit of mischief concerning a certain blow job in a restaurant.

Tony looked down upon his trembling, needy god and bit his lip, he looked delectable like this. The man couldn't take it anymore, he'd done enough teasing, now he wanted to hear the god scream.

One hand went to the gods neck, pushing him face first into the mattress, the god's breathing hitched as he predicted what was about to happen. Tony's hands caressed the beautifully pale and firm buttocks that were so prettily put on display especially for him. He parted the cheeks to get a good look at Loki's puckered hole.

Much to his pleasure (and relief) Loki had had the incite to pre-prepare himself, leaving his hole stretched and open, cutting down waiting time. Tony unzipped his jeans, kicking them off, his pants were next to go. soon enough he was keeling behind the trickster, his head pushing at the entrance.

Wanting to exploit this moment as much as he could he leaned over till his lips were by Loki's ears.

"I'm going to take this gag off now, and I want you to tell me exactly what it is you want and then, I'm going to make you scream so loud Thor is going to hear it all the way in New Mexico." his voice low and husky, dripping with authority.

Loki felt the hands at the clasp of the gag before the small 'click' came and the damned thing was no longer preventing him from speaking. he flexed his jaw, trying to relieve the ache the thing had left behind.

"Now," Stark began. "What is it you want Loki?"  
"You, please Tony. Please fuck me." the desperation in his voice was clear enough.

Tony wasted no time and thrust in deep, his balls hitting Loki's ass before he stopped. Just as he had promised he would, Tony made Loki scream, his body twisted and arched, trying to get away from the pain and trying to push closer to the pleasure.

Tony thrust into him a few more times in the same fashion before deciding that this position was too annoying. He lifted himself up so that his weight was on his knees again, holding Loki by his bound arms and using the god's weight as a counter balance as he pounded into the sweet, lithe body.

The trickster beneath him was sobbing from the feeling of it, he had waited so long for this and it was just too good. Too good but not quite enough. Tony rearranged his legs, pulling the right one out more and pushing the left one further under his body. This new position was allowing him a deeper penetration, also making it so that he was hitting the god's prostate dead-on.

The high-and-mighty god of mischief, the cocky self-assured bastard who could swagger about life and look for all to be perfectly in control. The god who was now a trembling, mewling mess underneath the scientist who had managed to bind and gag him. Loki was screaming now, all reservations were thrown away, any attempt at silence was thwarted by the blinding pleasure that hit every time Tony thrust into him.

The man reached a hand around the pale torso and began to stroke on the painfully hard cock. That was all it took to send Loki spiralling out of control, his come painting the sheets and his screams waking the neighbours (figuratively of corse, no one was close enough to his Malibu estate to fall into the category of 'neighbour').

Loki's muscles spasmed and clenched around the billionaire, sending him over the edge as well, crying out his lovers name and spilling inside of the exhausted god.

The two men, breathless and sated collapsed onto the bed side by side, in a strange spooning way, only with Loki's arms preventing a proper snuggle. Tony simply grabbed the pocket knife off of his nightstand and cut through the black tape that was binding Loki in such a way.

Both of them, still too out of breath to say a word settled with a short goodnight kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around his little spoon, burying his face in the crook of Loki's neck and falling into a deep and pleasant sleep.

**Thanks for sticking with me so far, its been fun to write and a pleasure to hear from you guys! **


	7. Day 7: dressed, half dressed

Tony laughed at the joke of one of the suited up business men around him. He hadn't actually heard most of it, the laughing was just a formality. Tony's attention was focused somewhere else entirely.

Across the room, through the sea of people stood his lover, Loki. The god seemed to be right in his element, talking to a crowd of pretty young things, all fawning over his good looks and expensive suit. Loki's sliver tongue was in full swing and even if he couldn't hear what the god was saying it was obviously flirtatious, the women around him were almost falling over each other trying to get up close and personal with him.

Tony knew it was stupid, knew that Loki would never leave him for one of them. First of all, because he was handsomer than they were pretty, secondly he was richer than them, thirdly because it was very clear to Tony by now that Loki was gay, and last but not least, because of what had happened at the hospital just three weeks ago. Despite all of this, the genius, billionaire, philanthropist could not help but feel a stab of persistent jealousy every time they would burst into giggles over something he said or one of them would dare lay a hand on his god.

Smiling politely at his present company, he made his excuses and wondered off towards Loki. Instead of barging in and looking for all like the jealous boyfriend he was, Tony chose the subtler choice of simply brushing past the god, squeezing his ass on the way by.

Loki jumped at the unexpected fondling and made his excuses too, following the man a few paces behind into the men's room. Loki walked through the door, not seeing his lover at first and feeling slightly confused when an arm from behind the door pulled him by his tie and pressed him up against the door.

"Wha- ah Anthony," he scolded lightly, seeing the lust blown eyes of the man pinning him to the door.  
"You gotta stay there sweetcheeks, don't want anyone coming in and disturbing us now do we?" Tony growled.

Loki's face twisted into a smirk, oh he liked this. "Any particular reason why you cannot control your libido?" he teased, as Tony unzipped his pants enough to pull out his dick and start stroking.

"I'm sick of watching those hawks out there throw themselves at you." he replied, moving in to start sucking on the trickster's neck.

Loki's shaft was now hard and leaking precome in Tony's hand, he was just as worked up as the mortal now. "Come on then, Tony. Show them who I belong to," he gasped as he thrust into Tony's hand.

Tony's hand was working furiously on Loki's cock, squeezing the head and running along the shaft so teasingly it made Loki whine and moan. Loki was such a slut for him, it made him grin against the god's neck.

Loki had to bite back a scream as Tony bit sharply into his neck, the man was close to drawing blood in his possessive behaviour.

"You're mine Loki, mine. And I'm going to make you remember that every time you come, every time you flirt with someone else, every time you see someone checking you out or trying to seduce you. No one but me gets to see you like this, so wanton, so perfect, just for me." his hand was pumping quickly now, chasing Loki's release, for which the god was desperate.

Loki arched up against the door, trying to get some leverage to thrust into the fist that was wrapped around his member. "Oh, yes Anthony, yours only yours." he murmured.

Tony sealed his lips with Loki's as he gave a few more pumps, that was all it took to have the trickster screaming and writhing against the door and the man pinning him to it. Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over the god as he spurted his load. Loki was thankful for the somewhat rough and invading kiss because had his screaming not been muffled everyone in the next room would have known what was happening in there.

The pair had been lucky enough as it was that no one had tried to enter yet. As Loki regained his focus after that orgasm Tony grabbed a few paper towels and mopped up the floor and his hand. Loki saw him returning and dropped to his knees, partially to return the favour and partially because his legs were trembling so much he doubted he would be able to stand much longer.

"No, no baby. I'm gonna wait till we get home so I can pound into your tight little ass, I'll leave you limping for weeks after I'm done with you." Tony said making Loki whine in frustration. how could he be so turned on so quickly after his orgasm?

"Clean yourself up and make yourself presentable again, I'm going to go see a few people then we're out of here."

Loki could do little more than look up and nod, god he loved his mortal. Tony kissed his cheek and whispered his love before smoothly walking out as if nothing had happened and he wasn't painfully hard in his pants. Loki followed out soon after.

-0-

''Hey, Tasha. What's up with Captain America over there? He just came out of the men's looking awful red and kinda sick."  
Natasha followed the archer's gaze to where a mortified looking Steve was trying to make a quick exit. Strange, she thought, Steve was usually the last to leave one of these fund raiser things. Perhaps one of those ladies that seemed to swarm around him scared him off, that could explain why he had been hiding in the men's room for so long.

**so, you might have seen a little bit of foreshadowing for an upcoming chapter, though this one technically happens chronologically afterwards so I don't know if that counts as foreshadowing?  
Any who, enjoy and please leave a comment? pretty pretty please?  
(btw i still need one of you guys to send me ideas for the last chapter which is supposed to be one of your kinks)**


	8. Day 8: Genderswapped

Loki had been pleased with Tony's first response to his female form, then he had been worried, he had thought that perhaps Stark would not want him anymore and would prefer the company of his female counterpart. His worries turned out to be unfounded as it turned out, Tony liked to take him in his male form but he also liked to be taken every now and then as well.

It was that which gave him an idea.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I'VE GOT TITS!"

Well, he had not quite expected that reaction. Loki had worked his magic so that when his lover woke he would no longer be the arrogant, self-assured meathead of a man, but instead the arrogant, self-assured meathead of a woman. Not all that much different as usual except for what she had just screamed to the high heavens and her new vagina.

"Yes, Stark you do seemed to have a rather wonderful set of breasts." Loki smirked.  
"Loki what have you done? Why am I lacking my most prized possession?" To y looked horrified as he saw the smooth skin where his penis usually was.  
"You mean to say that I'm not your most prized possession?" Loki asked in mock hurt.  
"Sweaty, I'm not kidding myself here, you might be 'mine' in some senses, but I don't operate under the illusion that I own you." Tony replied, his snark having not changed a bit.

"Well, if you must know what happened I thought we could 'spice things up a little' as you mortals say."  
"Oh, dear god Loki, tell me you haven't been watching daytime tv with all that self-help, relationship advice crap?" Tony muttered dreading the answer.  
"That would be a complete and utter waste of valuable time!" Loki wasn't technically living since he hadn't actually disputed Tony's claim. He simply had a lot of time on his hands no that he wasn't planning to take over the world and sometimes he got bored enough to flick through the channels and watch something mindless.

"So your idea of 'spicing it up' is turning me into a woman?" Tony asked still a little bit hysterical. He had lived his whole life with a penis and now it was just gone, he missed it.  
"You like me in my female form, don't you?" Tony nodded, seeing where Loki was going with this. "But you also like to be taken right?" Tony nodded confirmation again.  
"And haven't you ever wondered what it was like for all those women you bedded?"  
"I just assumed it was the same as when I was a man, just with less lube and more pregnancy scares."  
"Oh Anthony, I'm going to show you just how wrong you are." Loki smirked predatorily, sliding across the bed and hovering over Tony.  
"What about that pregnancy thing, I mean that's not possible when m like this is it?" He asked more than a little bit scared of the answer. Loki however, simply looked at him the same way he did when Thor had not understood sarcasm or when the Captain could not work a simple piece of Midgardian tech.

"Just say yes, and I will make you feel like never before."  
As Tony stared into those fucking fantastic green eyes, he could have sworn he was being hypnotised because seriously, even though before the alien god became his boyfriend his life had not been normal, he certainly would never have had sex with a guy who turned him into a girl for shits and giggles.

"Fucking hell, Loki. This better be worth it."

Loki's smile broadened, knowing that Tony would most definitely enjoy what he had in mind. The god shuffled down the bed, much to Tony's confusion when suddenly he felt a warm tongue lapping at a new part of Tony's female body. Taken by surprise he bucked his hips up, unsure of weather what he had felt was pleasurable or just weird. Loki's arms wrapped around his hips pulling them down and securing them onto the bed, his strength was too much for Tony to match.  
"You've always liked my Silvertongue before." Loki smirked diving in once again. This time Tony could buck out of the way and he felt the tongue gliding over the lips of his newest addition down there. It felt strange, new, but not all that bad. He could feel Loki's fingers parting the way and making it easier for him to find that-

"OH SHIT!"  
Loki chuckled as he teased the once-man's clitoris, the new sensation obviously overwhelming the billionaire. The myths had been wrong on many accounts but in the picking of that particular nickname they had never been more right.

Tony was gripping the sheets in tight fists, squirming in Loki's grip as he teased and tasted Tony. Soon enough Tony could feel the build of his oncoming orgasm.  
"Please." He gasped, not entirely sure what he was asking for but he needed it whatever it was.

Loki used his fingers now, slowly pushing them in and working Tony up, he was already quite wet from Loki's ministrations so it was an easy enough passage. His fingers searched for that all important G-spot that would help Tony over the edge and convince him of the brilliance of this idea of Loki's. He soon found it and, working both his fingers and his tongue, he was able to help Tony find a rather quick release.

The genius screamed out and writhed in Loki's hold, he almost tore up the sheets as he clenched his fists and pulled on them tightly. Loki loved to watch this, watch the man come undone beneath him. With him as a woman he couldn't tell if he liked it the equally or better.

"Fuck Loki, could you turn me into a woman more often?" Tony joked breathlessly as he tried to regain his senses.  
"Oh but we haven't finished Tony."  
"We haven't?" He sounded more nervous than he meant to at that.  
"You know what the best part of being a woman is?"  
"Uhh, the sexy underwear and the ability to not look stupid in spandex?"

Loki leaned down right next to his ear as if he was about to reveal a well graded secret.  
"Multiple orgasms." He whispered, watching in amusement as Tony's eyes blew wide in both shock and lust.

-0-

That day everyone that lived on or used the top three floors of Stark Towers made sure that either the music was turned way up, or that they had the best quality ear plugs available.


	9. Day 9: Against the wall

There a loud thud and Tony is slammed back against the wall, strong hands pressing his hips and pinning them in place. Tony's hands are roaming, searching for some bare skin to touch, to hold, to kiss and suck on. His panting is loud and heavy, his brow still sweaty from the workshop, shirt covered in oil and grease.

Loki's mouth is making a trial down his neck to his collarbone, sucking marks of possession along the way. He had been waiting for long enough and he didn't want to have to wait until they got to the bedroom so the wall was just a good a place as any. Moving his right hand from its place on his lover's hip he let the faint glow of magic surround them, removing all the pesky clothing and giving him better access to every inch of the sun-kissed skin before him.

Tony's hard on was pressing against Loki's thigh and he tried to buck his hips in search of the friction he desperately needed. Instead Loki's hand went back to it's original place, making it near impossible for the billionaire to move without Loki's permission. Tony moaned as the hands moved round to cup his buttocks, let out a small sound of surprise as he was lifted against the wall, Loki leaning in to make sure he was secure and Tony wrapping his legs around the other for his own piece of mind, despite knowing full well that Loki wold never drop him.

For once in his life Tony had the advantage of height over Loki, be it one or two inches at most, he still revelled in it what with Loki's regular jibes about his shorter than average stature. The billionaire's hands were currently tangled in the mess of dark lock that was Loki's hair, his small gasps and moans being consumed by the trickster's lips.

Loki's hands were busy holding the billionaire up and preparing his tight entrance with some magicked up lube, Tony was never going to get over how practical that stuff was.  
Loki smirked against Tony's lips as he felt the man buck up and bit back a moan as the trickster massaged his prostate.

Tony's vision was going blurry around the edges and he couldn't focus them on anything except the unbelievably sexy face smirking at him, but none of that mattered just so long as the intense feelings of pleasure that came crashing over him in waves did not stop.

He was almost sobbing at the sensation, only to have it ripped from him, leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied. His noise of protest was barely out before he felt something bigger and so much better than Loki's fingers pressing against him.

Loki took care as he lowered the body just enough to get the perfect hight and angle to thrust in. He took care to enter the man slowly however, making sure that he would have the self proclaimed God of Sex begging for his mercy before he would pound in rough and hard giving them both what they would need.

He watched in delight as Tony's eyes rolled back, his mouth open in a silent scream. Now, that would certainly not do, he wanted his mortal to be screaming to the heavens not keeping those delicious sounds to himself. In one quick motion he was retreating from the tight heat, only the head of his cock still inside. Tony's eyes were now back in focus, staring straight into Loki's emerald eyes, which at the moment were mostly black from his diluted pupils. Everything around them was still, no noise apart from their erratic breaths.

"Please,"

That one word was all that was needed, one word and the world was set into motion once more. Loki's hips thrusting in and out in a strong motion that had the billionaire moaning loudly and uncontrollably. The god's name was on his lips, being repeated like a mantra as his end approached. This time no noises were silenced as he threw his head back in a cry of ecstasy, long stripes of come painting the two stomachs.

Loki's pace had not faltered as he continued through his lover's orgasm, helping the man to ride it out to the end. The tight contractions of Tony's body around him sent him ever closer to his own peak, he chased after it needing the sweet release it would bring.

"Loki, come for me." Tony whispered in is ear.

Yet again the man's words seemed to have an effect over the entire world as dark spots clouded Loki's vision, his mouth opened in a cry louder than those of his mortal and his come spurted into the tight canal.

Both men, basking in the afterglow had not the strength to remain as they were. Sliding down the wall they sat, cuddling closer to one another and panting until their breaths calmed and their eyes closed.

It was only an hour or so later, when Loki's back began to complain of the stiffness in his current position did he rouse from his sleep, lifting his lover and carrying him off to their bed.

**ok guys, first I would like to apologise for the wait in chapters, RL got in the way and I was a bit overrun. Hope you liked the update though, I was going for something with very tittle dialogue and I'm curious as to how you think it worked out? **

**On a side note, updates will no longer be on consecutive days but I will try my hardest to update whenever I can. Thanks for reading and please review ;)**


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

Tony hated heat waves, he really did. Not as much as Loki though. The god had been insufferable throughout the blasted hot weather. The only thing that could get him to stop complaining was the tons of ice cream Tony was able to supply him with.

Even then the god didn't stay quiet.

Tony had been working on his Starkpad, or at least he had been trying to, however the most obscene noises were coming from the god who sat not too far away on the couch. Said god was shovelling down massive spoonfuls of all sorts of different ice creams. There were Ben&Jerry's, Häagen Dazs, Carte D'or and every other imaginable brand of ice cream.

The god was licking at the spoon, sucking off the last of the Chunky Monkey flavour and moaning at the coolness of the sweet dessert on his tongue when he heard Tony slam his fists down on the table and stand up so quickly his chair fell down.

Curious about the commotion Loki turned in his seat to see what had happened, perhaps Anthony had reached one of his 'breakthroughs'. Instead he saw the man storming towards him with a determined look in his eyes and a prominent bulge in his pants. Loki's eyes widened as Tony pulled him from his spot and roughly kissed him, tearing at he god's shirt as he did.

He let out a squeal of surprise that turned into a moan of pleasure as he felt the hardness pressing against his thigh and the smaller man grinding against him. Neither of them were in the mood for much foreplay, instead they ripped and tore at each other's clothes until nothing lay between them.

"May I ask, why the sudden interest?" Loki was curious, not that he objected but if it was because Tony had been frustrated with his work then he would have gone down to the workshop to build and break at his leisure, it was not often that he just up and attacked Loki for no reason.

Tony snorted at the question, pushing Loki down on the coffee table on all fours. He kissed a trail down the god's back as he prepped his ass for a good pounding.  
"If you're going to whine like a bitch in heat, I'll treat you like a bitch in heat."

And that is exactly what he did.

Tony took Loki like that, on his knees, doggy style, listening to the moans and gasps if his lover. Loki was going to be feeling this for, well actually given his super-human anatomy he was probably only going to feel it for an hour or so, if he had been human it would have been an ache in his butt for a few good days.

Tony kept up the fast and hard rhythm, pausing only when it sounded like the table may collapse underneath them. After that it was only a few more thrusts before he could feel the tightening in his groin that signalled his oncoming orgasm. Reaching a hand around, he took Loki's hardness and began to stroke firmly. It seemed like Loki was enjoying this just as much as, perhaps more than, his ice creams because he certainly screamed louder than he had when he had got his first taste of Macadamia Nut Brittle.

The pair fell back on the sofa, Loki draped across Tony's lap. They panted, both from exhaustion and the heat wave, until Loki picked up his spoon and a litre carton of what looked like the White Chocolate Raspberry Truffle. Tony rolled his eyes at the god as he began to dig into the newest flavour, moaning louder than he had when he got ahold of the Cookie Dough. Loki saw the eye roll and frowned at Tony, spooning out a heavy share onto the spoon and shoving it into the genius' mouth. After having got over the initial shock of the sudden spoon attack Tony felt the burst of flavour on his tongue and let out his own groan of pleasure at the taste of pure heaven.

"I see what you meant by the 'moaning bitch in heat'." Loki mused eyebrows raised teasingly. Tony gave a sulky face and made a grab for the spoon agin, only to have Loki jump out of his lap and moving out of reach.

There really was no excuse. Fury had been traumatised. Two grown men, running around butt naked with spoons and tubs of half melted ice cream all over the penthouse.


	11. Day 11: Domsub

The idea had been stewing in his mind for a while now. Ever since he had come back from Asgard and seen Tony jerking off to that video of him. Loki had wanted to try out out a few times now but he had always been scared of how Tony might react if he didn't like it.

It would require quite a lot of magic to do this but it would be worth it. even if it would be just to see the look on the mortal's face.

-0-

Tony really had had enough of the board's meetings, they were long and boring and oh so tedious. what he wanted now was a nice long, relaxing bath, maybe some pizza and to go to bed. On the ride up to hi penthouse he fantasised about the bath, nice and warm, with scented candles and a fuckton of manly bubbles. So what if he still loved bubble baths, he had been told multiple times already that he was a man child.

The doors pinged open and Tony took three steps before he cut short. This was not his penthouse. This was a golden hall.

What?

Looking around the corner where the hall usually lead to his room he saw why his tower had suddenly been redecorated. Loki sat, in full Asgardian armour upon a golden thrown.

"Come here, Boy." he ordered in a smooth, silky voice that dripped authority. the sound sent electric sparks down to the man's crotch, his dick hardening already. taking a moment to blink and make sure this was, in fact, real and not just his wild imagination taking him on a tour, Tony took a deep breath and did as he had been told.

Loki sat, legs spread wide on the golden throne, with one hand holding a long spear and the other elbow propped up on the throne's arm holding up his head as though he was contemplating something. Tony swallowed hard and made a mental note to make sure Jarvis had recordings of this to add to his hidden fantasy video.

Tony stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the throne, he wasn't too sure about what was going on or what he was supposed to do but from the glint in Loki's eyes he could tell it was going to be something fun.

Loki grinned behind his hand, so far so good, Tony hadn't made any protest to this little game and so that was enough for Loki. "Come closer, boy." he ordered, seeing the way Tony's pupils dilated when he called him 'boy' he would have to file that information away for a later date.

Tony was almost shaking with anticipation as he made his way up the stairs. the way Loki was looking at him like a piece of meat made him feel bare and completely at the other's mercy. His cock was rock hard and straining against his pants now.

"Kneel before your king." came his next order, and Tony raised his eyebrow with a smirk of his own. "You dare question me, Boy?" Loki's voice rose slightly sounding vaguely threatening and if Tony didn't have to bite his lip to keep in a moan at that. He sank down to his knees, the cold hard floor jarring them slightly, and looked up at Loki.  
"I asked you a question, boy." He said in an expectant tone.  
"No." Came Tony's reply, he knew it would be satisfactory for the god but he wanted to see how the man would react.  
"No what?" Loki demanded rising from his throne.  
"No, sire. I daren't question you." Loki smiled approvingly and Tony felt a jolt of happiness that he had managed to do it right.

Loki sank back down into his previous position on the golden chair, looking Tony up and down as though he was inspecting him for the first time.  
"It has come to my attention, boy, that you crave subjugation..." Tony bit his lip, damn Loki was sexy. "And I, being the gracious king that I am, will allow you to please me...for now."  
"Yes, sire." Tony swallowed, this was the single most exciting thing he had ever done or had happen to him, or even heard of.  
"You must obey my every command, my every bidding, and I may even let you come." Loki's voice dropped into his seductive charm that he used when he wanted Tonys mind to be thinking of nothing but him.  
"Yes, sire."  
"Good boy." Tony's cock leapt at the praise. "Now come here and please me."

Tony was already on his knees and he was too far away to reach Loki and he didn't think Loki would want him to stand, so instead he crawled. Tony Stark goddamn crawled over to where Loki sat smirking. He could feel the magic as it surrounded him, stripping him if his clothing as he made his way towards the god. When he arrived between Loki's legs he was fully naked and Loki had managed to unzip his pants enough to release his long,hard cock form those confining leathers.

"Suck it." He ordered and Tony readily complied.

He started off with small licks, tentative tastes before he took the head into his mouth and began to suck. Lifting his eyes he looked up at the god through his eyelashes trying to determine if he was doing a good job in pleasing his god. Instead all he saw was the hand coming down to grip his hair and direct his head back down, shoving more of his cock into Tony's mouth.

Tony moaned around the organ, the vibrations sending a chill up Loki's spine.  
"That's right, take it in, you whore...you love this don't you. Pleasing your master." Loki's voice purred in his ears and Tony swore he could almost come from that alone.

The feel of his dick, hard and aching between his thighs made him reach his hand around, jerking himself off to the sound of Loki's own pleasure. Unfortunately for him, Loki saw what he was doing not long after Tony felt the familiar tightening that signalled his oncoming orgasm.

"What do you think you are doing? Have I granted you permission to touch yourself?" He demanded hotly. Tony blushed and removed his hand, thinking that was the end of it. "Oh no, my pet. You don't get t o get away with that so easily."

Tony's eyebrows creased with worry for a moment effort he almost croaked around the cock in his mouth. The feel of the magic around his dick was strange, but he'd take that any day over the feel of the cock ring tightening around him, keeping him just on edge but preventing his fall.

Tony worker especially hard now to get Loki off, hoping against hope that if he did the god might just allow him his release. It was not long before Loki succumbed to the talents of Tony's experience and persistence. The salty liquid shooting down the mortals mouth, leaving a faint taste behind as he was ordered to swallow. And Tony did so with the utmost professionalism.

Once the god was sated and comfortable he called his little mortal to his lap. Tony obliged willingly, sitting on top on his god and giving him the best pleading doe-eyed look he could. Loki took mercy upon him, taking the ring off and jerking him with his hand.

"Come for me, boy."  
And Tony wasn't about to say no to that.

It was an hour or so later that Tony momentarily woke from his exhaustion, he recognised his room and his bed, back to how they were supposed to be. He was playing the little spoon and Loki squeezed him closer when he saw the mortal waking.  
"I thought I'd indulge you in what you'd never dare ask."  
"Hummmm, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thanks, babe."  
"Good. Now shut up and sleep."


End file.
